


Cauterizing Wounds- Allura (Voltron) and Shiro (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's having a rough time, Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018, Blood, Other, Shiro's not having such a great time either, Whump, allura whump, blood everywhere, cauterization of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: For square #9 in my birthday whump bingo challenge!leahowlett on tumblr asked: "Shiro having to cauterize the wounds of another Paladin with his Galra arm for the whump bingo, please?"





	Cauterizing Wounds- Allura (Voltron) and Shiro (Voltron)

**Author's Note:**

> There is one tiny sentence at the end that Allura says that could skew this toward Shallura shippiness, but that one sentence is legit the only hint of it in the story. I intended this to be gen, but she had other ideas.

There was so much blood, and Shiro didn’t know what to do.

Shiro and Allura had crashed into a planet in a pod. The battle going on in the upper atmosphere meant it would be awhile before the others could break away and come get them; they were on their own for now. 

The pod they’d stolen hadn’t been meant for long-term use, and didn’t have any supplies to speak of. It was a miracle they were both still alive, though if Shiro didn’t figure something out soon, that might change.

Allura cried out in pain as Shiro pressed down harder on the gash that had been opened on her thigh by a piece of debris from the ruined pod.

“I’m- I’m sorry, but it’s bleeding too fast, I have to put pressure on it to slow it down.”

“Shiro- Shiro you have to…”

Shiro looked up at Allura. There were smudges of dirt on her face and her hair was a tangled mess, her eyes tight with pain. She was a lot paler than Shiro had ever seen her. 

“Shiro you have to stop the bleeding.”

“I know, that’s what I’m  _ trying  _ to do.”

“No,  _ Shiro _ ,” Allura grimaced as she reached a bloody hand up to grasp at Shiro’s arm. “You-you have to stop it. This isn’t enough, and they won’t get here fast enough. You must-” Allura fell back, gasping for breath, and suddenly it clicked what she was asking for, and Shiro’s blood ran cold.

“Princess no, I can’t, please don’t ask me to. If we can just wait a little longer, they’ll get here soon.”

But Allura was already shaking her head side to side, too tired to lift it. “No, Shiro, they won’t. Not soon enough. You have to cauterize it, stop the bleeding. Or I won’t last until they get here.”

Shiro still hesitated. If he tried to think of actually doing it, his mind stuttered, shying away from the mental image. How could he possibly do this to her? There had to be another way.

“My paladin,  _ please _ .” Her voice was hoarse and getting weaker, and it killed him inside, but he had to admit that she was right. If something wasn’t done immediately, she wouldn’t make it to rescue, and that was unacceptable.

Shiro sighed, gathering the last shreds of will he had, because this? This was going to be feuling his nightmares for weeks, minimum.

“Ok. Let me just-” Shiro let up on the pressure on her leg, lifting up the shredded pieces of undersuit he’d been using; he’d already removed the armored pieces earlier so he could get to the wound, but now he tore at the remaining fabric around it for better access. He used the fabric pieces to wipe around the wound, cleaning it as best he could, trying to ignore the pained sounds Allura was making.

Finally, there was nothing left but to actually do it. He held his right hand over the wound, still unlit, trying to convince himself it was the right choice, that it was the  _ only  _ choice. Because if there were any other option, he’d never be able to go through with this.

Allura’s hand, shaky but still strong landed on his wrist and squeezed. He looked up and was surprised to see a tired smile on her face.

“Wanted- wanted your hands on me, didn’t think it would happen quite this way.” She let go and fell back, closing her eyes. “Do it, Shiro.”

With a last steadying breath, Shiro lit his hand, and pressed down.


End file.
